Up to now, in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (multi function periphery), sheets fed from a sheet feeder are transported by transport rollers disposed along a transport path. Each of the sheets transported in the transport path is transported to a transfer section by a transport roller pair called “registration rollers” disposed upstream of the transfer section in a transport direction, and a toner image is transferred onto the sheet in the transfer section.
When the transported sheet passes through the transfer section, the sheet changes from a state in which the sheet is held at two portions of a transfer belt and a transfer roller, and the registration rollers downstream of a transfer position, and transported, to a state in which a rear edge of the sheet goes through the registration rollers, and held only at the transfer position.
When the rear edge of the sheet goes through the registration rollers, because a retentive force is not exerted on the rear edge of the sheet, the rear edge of the sheet may flap, and act up. If the rear edge of the sheet acts up, the sheet is rubbed with the transfer belt before the transfer position. If the sheet is rubbed with the transfer belt, toner is rubbed against the sheet and adheres to the sheet, and an image on the sheet goes wrong.